ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Cistina Phoraena
Cistina Phoraena '''(also known as '''Sisteena Foriner in the SNES/PS version) is a playable character in Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together. She's one of the four daughters of Archiereus Mreuva Phoraena, younger sister of Cerya and Sherri, and older sister of Olivya. Formerly a sybil of the Order of Philaha, she was driven from her home when Abuna Brantyn ousted her father, and after the death of her mother she joined her sister Cerya in the Valerian Liberation Front. She's encountered as early as Chapter 1, but doesn't take a role until Chapter 2 of the Chaotic Route; in the Lawful Route, a grislier fate prevents her from appearing. Warren Report If recruited The Warrior Cistina Cistina Phoraena. Age 19. A Bakram formerly with the Liberation Front. She was born into the family of an Archiereus of the Order of Philaha, but was driven from Heim after Abuna Brantyn ousted her father from power. When her mother died she joined her sister Cerya in forming the Liberation Front. She later left the Front, disturbed at the lengths to which her sister would go for victory. She joined the Order of Valeria after judging that Denam shared similar values. After speaking with her sister Olivya at Brigantys Castle, she mended her ties with the Order of Philaha. Personality Recruitment ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' Exclusive to the Neutral and Chaotic routes Keep Cistina alive during the battle at the Arkhaiopolis of Rhime in Chapter 1. During the following cutscene, answer her inquiry with "We seek only peace". She will leave afterwards. In Chapter 2C, defeat Farrell at Krysaro to save Folcurt. Accept his mission to Qadriga Fortress to save Bayin; Folcurt will join as a Guest unit. Keep Bayin alive throughout the battle, and afterwards answer "We will help you" to open a battle at Ndamsa Fortress. Win the battle there with Folcurt and Bayin as Guests, afterwards Cistina will join you, also as a Guest. Will all three characters in tow, win the battle at Golyat and sail to Boed Fortress. Once there, answer "Come with us" to Cistina and she, Bayin and Folcurt (if they survived) will join Denam. Overview ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (SNES/PS)'' Sisteena joins midway through Chapter 2C as an Amazon with stats high enough to immediately change her into a better basic class, which is advised to do immediately after recruitment. Of note is that her stats at the time of recruitment are balanced enough that the player could branch her into whatever build they want without issue. If made into a physical unit, it's recommended to class her as a Valkyrie or Dragon Tamer. Both are decent physical classes with great DEX and INT growths and the choice of two/one magic spell (Thunder is recommended for elemental affinity). If the player explores Hell Gate, Sisteena could be one of the better choices to be given Zepyulos or Notos. If made into a mage unit, Siren is the recommended class thanks to Kaminari, and due to Sisteena being the only unique potential mage unit with the appropriate element. She may not be as good as Byan at the time of recruitment, but with some patience she may become an excellent mage, plus it fits more easily into her eventual Shaman class' niche. Of note about the Shaman is that, while not a bad class per se, it has the growths of a mage class, which are also lesser than those of the Siren (not to mention one less spell slot), and it's also permanent, meaning the player can't change it back. While this is indispensable to start the Forbidden Power sidequest, it's also completely optional, so it's up to the player to decide if it's a worthy trade. ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' Cistina joins as a Valkyrie, which is a good unit to have during Chapter 2, but will quickly lose its luster by Chapters 3 and 4. To make matters worse, she suffers from having rounded stats with two class builds intended to make her a specialized mage, so she's arguably the worst of the Phoraena sisters. She lends herself towards Air Magic, which is a good magic school with useful skills such as Balmy Breeze and Whirlwind, but not as good as Divine, Earth or Lightning Magic. While a decent damage dealer, her skills make her better suited for a support role. Her INT will be a bit low by the time she joins, but it can be rectified with food and picking tarot cards in combat. Valkyries eventually get better by the time the player reaches CODA, however Cistina has access to the exclusive Shaman class, which benefit much more from pure Air spellcaster builds. Consider the latter class if the intent is to turn Cistina into an attack spellcaster. By the endgame she can benefit from unique Air-augmenting weapons such as the Lombardia, Zephyros, and the Wand of Air. Keep in mind that Oracle's Marks '''are hard to come by and require going through the Six Temples subquest to obtain copies of, so get all the skills needed before reclassing, like the Enchantress' '''Meditate. Considering this, you may feel inclined to reclass Sherri or Cerya first. See the Valkyrie and Shaman pages for class specifics. Gallery LuCT SNES Sisteena Artwork.jpg|Sisteena artwork (SNES/PS ver.) Trivia * If she dies during the battle at Rhime in Chapter 1, she will utter Cerya's name, which will sound familiar to Denam. This is a hint to Olivya's reveal during Chapter 4. * Unlike Cerya, she's not seen during the fall of the Liberation Front in the Lawful Route. Localization Category:Let Us Cling Together - Characters